


Service with a Smile

by LadyTrelane



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, will add more tags with each pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTrelane/pseuds/LadyTrelane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come here, pet. Let me see you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Service with a Smile

"Come here, pet. Let me see you."

Khadgar yawned softly, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand. The sun crept in through the window, illuminating the stained glass and setting the room ablaze with colour. And yet, Khadgar wasn’t awake enough to appreciate it. With a gentle, welcoming smile, the older mage didn't even need to look at his apprentice to know the other was coming to sit at his feet. A familiar weight came to rest on his thigh, Medivh's hand was drawn to Khadgar's brown locks, petting them gently and eliciting a quiet purr.

"It's going to be a long day for you. I hope you got enough rest." The slight shake of Khadgar's head made him tut, brow raised as he looked down at his charge. "I told you to sleep. You're going to be exhausted at the end of the day." He continued to pet Khadgar's hair, not expecting a response from him. One thing he'd learned early on in the younger man's apprenticeship to him was his habit of becoming non-verbal when sleepy. The rest of it took a little longer to figure out. Medivh ran his fingers over Khadgar's bare shoulders, shaking his head. "You're asking for a chill, walking around like this. I've told you time and again to at least wear a robe, you naughty thing." All he got was a pout for his warning, plump lips practically begging for a kiss. Perhaps later.

Khadgar didn't seem like he could get enough of every hint of contact Medivh gave him, be it a brief touch or a lingering hold. This was one of the things Medivh hated about the Kirin Tor. His apprentice was naturally affectionate and they'd tried to snuff that out. Lost in thought, Medivh didn't realize he'd been gripping Khadgar's hair too tightly until he heard an almost silent whimper.

"Oh... Forgive me, pet. I was... My mind was somewhere else." Khadgar relaxed when Medivh's fingers did, eyes drifting shut with each stroke along his head. "You really should have slept though." This early in the morning, Medivh knew not to use too firm a voice with Khadgar. "Well... You did spend much of yesterday studying, yes?" A nod. "Good boy. You've practiced some of it, I expect?" Warmth from Khadgar's cheeks greeted his fingertips, but he got another nod. "As I expected. You've been a good boy. I'm pleased with you." He snuck a glance down at Khadgar's face, the little smirk on his lips absolutely precious.

Tilting Khadgar's face up so he could look into the Novitiate’s eyes, Medivh brushed his thumb along his lower lip, a light press to feel the give of them. "Don't be nervous, pet. It's simply a way in which you can serve the king and his council. It's an honour to be personally requested." He remembered a few months ago when Llane had been by with a personal request to simply look at his apprentice, which had been odd in and of itself. What he hadn't expected was for Llane to order Khadgar onto his knees and for Khadgar to comply so eagerly. That had been enlightening for the Guardian and had altered the dynamic of their relationship dramatically. It hadn't taken much for Khadgar to take Medivh as his master in an entirely different way. Now, he spent each night in his Master's bed.

"...You know, I almost refused to share you, but you were so excited to please, I simply couldn't tell you no. Aren't you spoiled?" All he got in response was Khadgar's deeply pleased grin and he couldn't help but chuckle. "Do you need a bit of a warm up before you begin the day, sweet one?" The subtle offer already had Khadgar clumsily pawing at Medivh's robes. "Oh, rather excited indeed. Settle down, you'll just tire yourself out too soon."

Khadgar tugged the robes open a touch more slowly this time, keeping his touches as leisurely as he knew his master preferred in moments such as these. He could be a good boy. As he laid his cheek against the soft skin of the Guardian's inner thigh, Medivh felt his heart beat just a little quicker. Medivh knew not to wear out his apprentice too early, but there was still time for the younger mage to catch some sleep before beginning his duties for today. "If you're a very good boy, I'll reward you. Go slow now... We have the morning." Khadgar simply kissed Medivh's abdomen, nose pressed into coarse hair as he worked his way down, tongue darting out to taste the salt on his master's skin. So familiar, but always enticing, especially when he heard his master sigh.

It was when he felt the grip in his hair grow tighter that he knew he needed to stop teasing and get on with it. Medivh was never loud when they were together, but that didn't bother Khadgar. He made enough noise for the both of them. It was when he caused his master's breath to stutter and hitch that he knew he was doing well. Unable to wait any longer, he took the head into his mouth, sucking slowly, savouring the sensation of it on his tongue as the length steadily thickened. Watching Medivh, Khadgar felt proud of himself for making his master feel so good. And yet, the Guardian was somewhat demanding in his own way, pressing the back of Khadgar's head, making him take more.

Happy to serve, Khadgar opened his throat, having learned how to do so properly. There was no urgency to it though, Medivh basking in the sensations of his sweet apprentice swallowing around him. "Such a good boy... They're lucky I'm sharing you. So lovely and soft." Medivh saw the blush erupt over Khadgar's cheeks, drawing a chuckle and a huff of breath from the older mage. "...I suppose I'm... Enjoying the thought of you coming back to me... As a pretty little mess..." That was quite an image for Medivh, a quiet groan leaving him. That drew a sound of delight from Khadgar, furthering his lover's pleasure.

"A little more... Just a bit more, good boy... Good boy..." His words were whispered, but it let Khadgar know he was close, as he always did when they did this with each other. Khadgar gave a few more hard sucks before his mouth was flooded when Medivh hit his orgasm, the man's hips giving tiny jerks as his climax washed over him. When he was done, he eased his hold on Khadgar’s hair, drawing the younger man off him. It took him a minute to catch his breath before beckoning Khadgar to sit on his lap, back to his chest so Medivh could touch him the way he wanted.

This part, Medivh wanted to take his time on, having denied himself the delight of his apprentice's body in preparation for today. Khadgar was no longer as shy as he used to be, which pleased Medivh greatly. His hands slid and squeezed gently at Khadgar's plush sides, the boy trembling a bit as his master kneaded at his skin. "Hm... I think living at the castle has been good to you. I'm glad. My sweet boy should be treated kindly. Should any of them upset you, I want you to tell me. If you don't, I'll know." Khadgar nodded, cheeks beet red as the Guardian played with him.

He moaned happily when his master's hand was finally between his thighs, stroking firmly and slowly, just the way he knew his apprentice liked. "You're already so worked up and I've barely touched you... You must be looking forward to today. I know you like the look of Lothar and I honestly can't blame you. I will warn you though... He likes to bite." The gasp and whimper in response had him smirking, his hand speeding up. "Or perhaps you're fond of our king. He's fond of spanking, so I think you two will get along fine."  
A few more strokes and Khadgar was writhing in his lap, grinding down and wanting Medivh inside him. "Ah-ah, you know that Llane requested you empty when he takes you. I can't give you that. However..." He pressed a finger into Khadgar's mouth, having him wet it before pressing the tip into his hole, just enough to soothe his ache for more. "That should be enough for now."

It wasn't long before Khadgar hit his climax, back arching against the other man's chest. Medivh made sure to work him through it until he was soft and whimpering again, pliant and lazy in his lap. "You're so good... They're absolutely going to love you."

Once he knew Khadgar would be able to walk with minimal help, he led him back to their room, making Khadgar get back into bed. "You still have a few hours before you're expected to be up, my dear. Before you go to Llane, make sure you're ready for him to have you. He won't intentionally hurt you, but he's not a patient man. Get some rest. Your breakfast will be ready when you wake up. I must see to some things, but I will check on you throughout the day."

As an indulgence to himself, Medivh leaned in and captured Khadgar's lightly swollen lips with his own, tongue pressing between them. He could still taste himself there, and smirked as he pulled back. "Be sure to rinse your mouth as well. I'd rather not have Llane get annoyed that I've had you today first." With another kiss on the forehead, he started to walk out of the room, when he heard a murmured, "Thank you, Master." By the time he turned around though, Khadgar was already fast asleep.

"Any time, pet. Anytime."

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by the wonderful Ren who is the literal best and deserves all the bags of cupcakes. I'm never written fic before, but this was fun. Still be gentle, I tried.


End file.
